Lonesome
by DeathLiesAndThievery316
Summary: Emily Foster went missing at the age of six, with her parents, and was recently found at the age of sixteen, without her parents and she refuses to believe that they're dead. Now with the help of her demon "companion" Nina, and a little help from the guard dog himself she may be able to find her beloved family. No pairings...yet ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Black Butler or any of its characters, except Nina and Emily...and Kianna but lets face it she's not very major.

**Chapter one: Dreams**

** She awoke from a dream, dazed and trembling, her brown eyes darting acrossed her darkened bedroom. Emily sighed and ran a hand through her sweaty auburn hair. Just a dream. Not real, it wasnt real, but it was real all of it was real. She got up forcing her mind away from pesky memories that continued to tease and haunt Emily everytime she closed her eyes. **

** "My Lady, what are you doing up so early?" Kianna asked walking by Emilys bedroom, stopping when she saw her. Kianna was a beautiful young woman, powder blue eyes, blonde hair that could blind you, and unchangeable features that stayed the same even as she got older.**

** "Couldnt sleep." Emily said her voice hoarse she cleared her throat.**

** "Would you like some tea, to calm your nerves?" Kianna asked.**

** "No. Where is Nina?"**

** "Last I saw she was in the library, I am sure she is still in there though, she may be fast but she isnt that fast." **

** "Thank you." Emily turned to walk down the hallway but Kianna stopped her.**

** "My Lady I hate to ask but, in a few months, may I have some time off?"**

** "Why?" Emily snapped turning quickly. "You want to leave me to?"**

** "No! No thats not it at all! Its just you see I'm..." She trailed off **

** "Spill it!" **

** "I am Pregnant, My Lady. You dont have to allow me I was just wondering if you'd-"**

** "Yes." Emily said the word so softly she could hardly even hear it herself. **

** "I'm sorry what was that?"**

** "Yes." She said again only louder so her maid could hear her. Suddenly she felt arms around her and she tensed.**

** "Oh thank you my lady!" Emily pushed the maid away gently.**

** "Get back to work." She said Kianna nodded and turned away.**

** "Dont let them take it away." Emily blurted and Kianna turned around surprised. "Take what?"**

** "The child, they took mine, tore it right out of my body while I was awake, dont let them take yours." **

** "Oh. I wont. I promise, I will protect my child with my life, mistress." She walked away now and Emily returned to searching for Nina, who had to be somewhere lurking in these halls. Eventually Emily found her, in the library just as Kianna had said. She turned to face Emily with a slight smile. Kianna was beautiful, but she was no match for Nina, no one in the world could compare to this woman. Nina kept her hair down at all times (Except for when she's cooking.) it was a very dark black, straight As an arrow and reached her waist, she had eyes the color of crimson that tended to glow slightly whenever she became angry, her pale skin looked smooth and gorgeous, and she had a body that could kill (From what Emily could see at least.) A gorgeous demon Nina was.**

** "Hello Mistress I see you have awoken far before is scheduled, as usual of course." Nina said placing a book in its correct place.**

** "Maybe you should wake me much more earlier than is usual, perhaps then you wouldnt complain as much." Emily said.**

** "Who said anything about complaining, a maid who complains about her job why thats, insanity someone like that should not be working in this business, dont you agree?" **

** "Shut up." Emily said. "Have you scheduled my meeting with the Earl?" she asked.**

** "Of course, you ordered me to" Nina said.**

** "Good. When is it?" **

** "Today at three thirty, my lady, are you certain he will tell you what you need to know?"**

** "Hopefully, if not I'm afraid I'll have to pry the information from his dying hands." Emily said sitting in a big red plushy chair by Nina.**

** "and you'll do what with the demon?" Nina asked suddenly, which snatched Emilys attention.**

** "He has a demon as well?"**

** "Yes. I spoke to him, how do you think I scheduled the meeting?"**

** "You talked to the Earl?" Emily asked.**

** "Yes, but not before I spoke to the butler of the estate, mistress you truley are clueless to the real world, poor thing." Nina said amusement lacing her velvety voice. Emily sighed and glared at Nina, who smiled politely back.**

** "Do you think he will know?" she asked suddenly filling the silence. **

** "If not he is as clueless as you are. Now come allow me to prepare breakfast for you." Nina said walking out of the library.**

** Emily winced and held her head. Damn headaches she thought, side effects from the drugs they shoved down her throat everyday when she was being held prisoner at that place.**

** "Another hallucination, Mistress?" Nina asked pouring her tea Emily shook her head.**

** "No its just a headache. I'm fine." she said**

** "Would you like me to reschedule the meeting for another day?"**

** "No." Emily said biting her lip.**

** "But if you arent feeling well you sh-"**

** "Nina I said no! Drop it." Emily snapped. Nina smiled down at her.**

** "If you so wish, I wont say anything else."**

** "Thank you." Emily said softly "I'm finished here." she said getting up from the table and walking away. "You barely touched your food Mistress."**

** "Not hungry." She said and went to bathe and change. It was only three hours until her meeting with the Earl; the only person who would know where they were.**

** Ciel Phantomhive.**

**He sighed in irritation and ran a hand through his blue-black hair.**

** "Elizabeth this may come as a shock to you but, theres this thing called knocking, everybody does it, its very common here in London perhaps you should give it a try." Ciel said sarcasticly.**

** "Your so cruel Ciel. I just wanted to see you, I've missed you." Lizzy said. He sighed again and got up from his chair. "How did you even get in anyways I didnt know you were coming."**

** "Sebastian let me in, I've come to notice he hasnt aged a day. How on earth does he do that?" Lizzy asked thinking it over.**

** "I dont know Lizzy, maybe he isnt human." Ciel said.**

** "Thats nonsense!" **

** "Is it Lizzy, is it really?" she laughed**

** "What goes on in that head of yours Ciel? Or do I even want to know."**

** "You probably dont, anyway I have a meeting today so you'll either have to leave or go hang out with the servants, just try not to interrupt." Ciel said walking out the door of his study and giving Sebastian an **_**I'm-Going-to-kill-you **_**look as he walked by the demon, who smirked back. Damn Demon.**

** "So Elizabeth, how was the Trip?" he asked referring to the one that lasted almost three years. She just returned to London today.**

** "It was wonderful we went to Spain, Italy, Japan, China, we went everywhere. I learned so many things Ciel I cant wait to tell you!" she said happily.**

** "Well go on then." and on she went, talking so fast he had to slow her down and make her restart twice.**

** "Mother taught me to Fence and Father taught me to shoot a gun, lots of different kinds actually and Edward taught me hand to hand combat, there was this man in Japan named Wong Shi who helped me get better at fencing, he even gave me his favorite Katana! It was amazing!" she said.**

** "You shooting a gun? That must be interesting." Ciel said surprised, he didnt think she'd learn all this, turns out little Lizzy isnt so little anymore.**

** "No actually I've gotten really good at it! But fencing is my specialty you should allow me to show you sometime, when your not so busy." **

** "Alright."**

** "Oh in India there was this woman, oh what was her name!? Ah yes its Zamara."**

** "Yes, and what about this Indian woman?" Ciel asked.**

** "She's a fortune teller! She read me and you know what she said?"**

** "No I dont as I recall I wasnt with you."**

** "She said something tragic would happen in my life soon, I dont know what she meant, I guess we'll just have to see, she said it involved death by the supernatural. All I could think was: I hope it isnt Ciel." she said sadly. He was silent after that, not knowing what to say, he knew exactly what would happen. His contract would end and he would die, it had to be soon, he was almost seventeen it was only a matter of time before he finds the target of his revenge, Gets rid of it, and then Sebastian takes his soul.**

** "Ciel?" Lizzy said a worried expression crossing her pretty little features.**

** "Oh well um continue Lizzy I dont have all day remember." he said giving her a tiny smile (A rarity in this household) She smiled brightly.**

** "I saw Soma and Agni while we were in India!" she said**

** "You did?" he asked not knowing they'd went back.**

** "Yes, they went back because Somas father found him a bride and you know who she was?!"**

** "No I dont."**

** "It was Zamara! The fortune teller, they're coming back to London tomorrow, Soma told Zamara all about you she cant wait to meet you!" Lizzy said clamping her hands together in delight. **

** "Somas getting married? Well its about time." Ciel said**

** "Yes it is, he's so happy. Zamara is so beautiful, Its almost hard to believe someone could be so beautiful, like Sebastian actually..." she said.**

** "What?!" She blushed.**

** "Oh come now Ciel I'm sixteen, I was bound to notice sometime how freaking gorgeous he is." she said and laughed at Ciels expression, he was so surprised she even said any of that. This was not the Lizzy who left his manor in tears three years ago.**

** "This is my butler your talking about."**

** "Right sorry." she said and cleared her throat. "Oh my god Guess what!?" she screamed and Ciel jumped not used to that.**

** "What!? You dont have to scream."**

** "Sorry, I met this guy in Italy, his name was Ronald, he is so cool!"**

** "Ronald?" Ciel prodded hoping she knew his last name.**

** "Knox. Ronald Knox." she said. He couldve died**

** "I know him." Ciel said, but what was he doing in Italy?**

** "You do?! Isnt he the sweetest thing you've ever met?!" she asked. Face palm.**

** "More of an annoyance than sweet did he have anyone with him?" Like Grell?**

** "Yeah some guy named William, I didnt really like him though he seemed to serious. Hey like you!" she said and laughed.**

** "I'm kidding Ciel, I love you." she said still laughing. Ciel sighed.**

** "Master, its almost three, perhaps you should prepare for you meeting soon." Sebastian said walking up behind them.**

** "Alright, Lizzy go hang out with Finny or something, I'll come get you when its over." she nodded and walked down the steps, the minute she saw Bard she nearly bulldozed him. "Bard! Oh my gosh I've missed you!" she yelled. Again Ciel sighed.**

** "Go put refreshments or something in the drawing room, I'll be down in a minute." he said.**

** "Yes Sir." Sebastian walked down the staires to do what his master told him. Ciel went back into his study and found something sitting on his desk in a neat little pile, confused he went and read the paper, flipping through it he found something that peeked his interest, an article on some girl named Emily Foster, who went missing, along with her parents, when she was six and was just found a few days ago. Without her parents, at Sixteen. A whole decade before someone found her? He felt slightly sympathetic, but then just shrugged it off. There was a knock on the door. **

** "Yes?" he said.**

** "They are here My Lord." Sebastian said through the door and Ciel nodded, putting the paper back to read later. He went downstaires.**

**Authors note: Ok so I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet so if you would, bare with me :) Dont ask about Nina, no she's not the Nina from the Manga. Actually I didnt even know there was a character named Nina already. I was going to change her name but I had already grown used to calling her that so, I didnt. Anyways hope that cleared it up for anyone who was wondering...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Secrets dont make friends**

**Emily sighed, wincing slightly, her headache had gotten worse and it would only continue to get worse. She bit her lip when she noticed Nina glancing at her, worry clouding those crimson eyes.**

** "Mistress?" Nina questioned "is your head causing you pain?"**

** "I'm fine Nina." Emily said softly glancing at Ciel who watched her closely, a blank expression lining his features. She blinked as her vision blurred, clearing it, she knew what would happen next and needed to get out of there before it did happen. Of course Nina knew this and gave Ciel an apologetic look before speaking.**

** "My sincerest apologies but, my Mistress isnt feeling one hundred percent and I need to get her home before she has one of her...episodes." Nina said grabbing Emily gently and helping her stand.**

** "Episodes?" Ciel questioned getting up from his chair and walking towards the door. Emily winced again and had to stop walking because she felt a wave of nausea come over her.**

** "Let me go." she said softly Nina didnt of course, actually she tightened her grip on the young girl making her flench.**

** "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough my lord" Nina said softly picking Emily up and walking out the door without another word.**

** "That was interesting" Ciel said walking downstaires, he said it mainly to himself, but nearly fell down the staires when he realized Lizzy was walking down alongside him.**

** "What was?" she asked and he jumped.**

** "Where did you come from?" he asked and she laughed.**

** "Did I scare you Ciel?"**

** "...If I say yes will you get a necklace with a bell on it?"**

** "Hm. Maybe...anyways, how was your meeting?"**

** "Fine"**

** "Fine? thats all you have to say?" she asked sounding slightly disappointed for some reason. She sighed twirling a blonde curl around her index finger, Ciel then noticed she had worn her hair down and not in pigtails like she usually did, nor were there any ribbons in her hair. It just looked normal, there were however, a few pins to keep it out of her face but other than that it hung in loose curls around her shoulders. He had to say he liked it better like this.**

** "Why do you sound so disappointed Lizzy?" Ciel asked "Did you want my meeting to go bad or something?"**

** "No, Just I saw that girl being carried out of here and thought you'd tell me what happened, but you dont have to." **

** "I dont know what happened she just started acting weird..."**

** "I dont think I believe you" Lizzy said walking towards the door.**

** Emily sat on the cold bathroom floor after puking her guts out...again. She leaned against the wall, a sweaty, disgusting mess. **

** "Mistress?" Kianna questioned walking in a small smile on her face as she knelt down beside Emily. "Nina instructed me to give you this, she told me to make sure you ate it" she said gently; holding up a buscuit. She pushed it away, not hungry at all**

** "Please eat my lady you look like a walking skeleton."**

** "Its how they liked me..." Emily whispered burying her face in her knee's as she hugged them to her chest, another wave of nausea washing over her. **

** "Huh?" Kianna sounded confused but then just shook it off. "Nevermind, how about I leave it with you and you can eat it whenever you want." She suggested taking the buscuit and balancing it on Emilys knee before patting her head and leaving. It took awhile but eventually Emily grabbed the piece of food and started breaking tiny pieces off of it before sticking them into her mouth. She didnt get up after she'd finished it because she knew that soon she would throw up again, the nauseas feeling in her stomach getting worse by the minute. **

** "Geez look at you, a mess..." A girl said and Emily looked up to see Gabriella leaning against the far wall. **_**Damnit not this again**_** Emily thought **

** "What are you doing here?" she asked as her headache started up again. Gabriella shrugged.**

** "Visiting a friend, you?"**

** "I live here" **

** "Right..." Gabriella said and bit her lip, folding her arms over her chest. Her brown hair was done up but still reached her knee's. The clothing she had on barely covered her from how torn they were and probably didnt even fit anymore, blood covered her scraped knee's and splattered on her face.**

** "Still looking for your parents I see" She said "Its been what. Ten years since you last saw them?"**

** "Yes." Emily said standing up, her knee's shaking.**

** "Dont you think thats been alittle to long?"**

** "No" Gabriella threw her hands up in frustration "Come on Emily! They're obviously dead, well atleast your father has to be, they didnt like boys all they wanted were girls, remember? They loved their little dolls, young girls...they really liked the ones who fought, why do you think they kept you so long?" She asked.**

** "I dont know!" Emily yelled.**

** "You were the one girl who didnt play into their fantasies and they loved you for that...why you had so many customers"**

** "Shut up!" Emily hissed picking up a glass bowl filled with sponges and threw it, it crashed and shattered against the wall. Someone had was behind her, wrapping their arms around the small girl, pinning her own arms to her chest.**

** "Leave me alone Gabriella!" She screamed at her making her flench slightly, Gabriella held her head as it bled from the bowl hitting her.**

** "Mistress..." Nina said softly in her ear as Emily struggled against the demon who held her tightly.**

** "Theres no one there...your hullucinating mistress, try to calm down" Nina said gently and Emily looked at the wall where Grabriella was seeing there was no one there. Her legs gave out and she fell into Nina, trembling, tears falling from her eyes, She hated crying she hated how weak it made her look, how vulnerable she actually was when there were tears falling from her eyes.**

** "I thought she was really here.." Emily whispered before remembering that Gabriella was dead. **

**Authors note: Aaaaannnnd theres chapter two...I apologize if my chapters are too short for some of you but, hang in there, I promise they'll gradually get longer intime. Yaaaayyyyy! Thanks for the reviews guys! Its funny I was a little afraid to read them because I really like this story and I didnt want it to be a failure :3 *Happiness***


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three: Burning Embers**

** Ciel Sighed as he walked into his study, Sebastian following of course. He noticed something sitting ontop of his desk and went over to see what it was. A bible?**

** He picked it up confused as to how it got in his manor and opened it**

** "Beginning to question your religious beliefs Master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel threw the book back on his desk.**

** "No. I dont know whose it is"**

** "Maybe you should check" Ciel glared and picked the stupid bible up, he opened it again noticing the small handwriting in the corner: "For you Lizzy I believe it will be a good read, Edward."**

** "Its Lizzys" Ciel said snapping it shut again. "Go give it back to her" Ciel said and then hesitated on giving it to Sebastian, who smirked.**

** "Afraid I'll burst into flames My lord?" he asked amusement obvious in his voice. "Dont get my hopes up" Ciel said handing it to him, he sat down at his desk to begin working on his piles upon piles of paperwork. After awhile Sebastian came back**

** "Lady Elizabeth wasnt there I'm afraid so, I gave it to Paula." He said.**

** "Whatever..."**

** Emily hummed silently as she toyed with rose petal she found on the floor, she didnt know how it had gotten here, she didnt have roses in this room.**

** "Enjoying the pretty petal Mistress?" Nina teased**

** "Yes. Yes I am, thank you for asking, You know Nina I've always wondered what makes a flower so pretty? Is it the color? or the fact that even when its damaged, the beauty stays the same..." she said softly twirling the red rose petal between her fingers.**

** "I dont know Mistress."**

** "I find flowers weak, theyre so fragile so easy to destroy, they die quickly without proper care and yet, people still fawn over them. Its digusting"**

** "They're also beautiful."**

** "Yes, especially when they burn" Emily said holding the petal over the flame of a nearby candle, nearly burning her fingertips.**

** Emily gave a tiny yelp when she heard a loud knock at the door, making Nina smirk as she opened it. A young girl, about Emilys age, stood there clutching her side as it bled, blood dripping on the ground. She leaned on the doorjam, grasping it to support herself. **

** "Mistress, what will you have me do?" Nina asked.**

** "Um lets see, leave the poor girl out there to die Nina...cause thats the most logical thing to do." Emily said sarcasticly. Nina went to close the door**

** "No please..." The girl whimpered.**

** "Help her Nina! Dont you understand sarcasm?!" Nina opened the door and the stranger fell into her arms. "Please..." She whimpered**

** "Whats your name?" Emily asked softly, she recognized her but couldnt think of her name. Nina picked her up and layed her gently on the couch "I'll go find bandages" She said, bowed, and left the room. **

** "Whats your name?" Emily asked again. She didnt answer because pretty soon she had passed out. **

** That night Emily layed in bed, still not knowing that girls damn name, she fell asleep wondering.**

** "Calm down my sweet, it will only hurt for a moment." The man said, his face getting close to her face, she smelled alcholol on his breath. Tasted it when his tongue forcefully entererd her mouth, she bit down til the alcholol taste was replaced with blood and when he pulled away she spat in his face.**

** "Oh, so you like it rough dont you?" he said as a thin trail of blood trickled out the side of his mouth. **

** "I dont like it at all." she hissed trying to push this giant guy off of her, didnt work out so well. He bit her neck, hard and he held her legs open with his knee's on her thighs, bruising them. This wasnt the first time this has happened, actually she'd be lucky if she had a day without some drunken pervert crawling all over her. **

** "Get off!" She yelled, she wasnt like the other girls, who just lie there and take it she actually tried to make them stop, never worked but its better than not trying. He slapped her and everything that happened after that blurred.**

** Emily woke up, still dark out, only a little light outside. **_**Wow Emily you still cant sleep a whole night.**_** She thought getting up and going to go check on her guest, who was also awake when she went in the room.**

** "How are you feeling?"  
"Better...Thank you..." she said softly "What are you doing up?"**

** "Dont want to go back to sleep" Emily said "And you?"**

** "Never went to sleep" she said sitting up slowly.**

** "Whats your name?" **

** "Oh right I never told you, sorry about that. Its Elizabeth Midford"**

**Authors Note: *Shocker* I think I'm in the biggest stage of holy what the fuck, I've ever been in, in my whole entire life. (Thank you Dan for that phrase.) Chapter Threeeeeeeeeee! Yay. I'm pretty happy right now, usually I dont even continue my fanfics but whatever...I need to start making Ciels P.O.V parts a tiny bit longer. I'll have to work on that along with a few other things :) Anyways I hope whoever's still reading this enjoyed and chapter four is fast approaching! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter four**

** "So you've been missing for ten years and no one looked for you?" Lizzy asked sipping her tea. Emily nodded**

** "Yes, my parents are still missing."**

** "Where were you? If you dont mind my asking." Emily looked away, not wanting to answer that question. "Was it that bad?"**

** "I was held in the basement of someones Manor, along with several other girls. It was a huge mansion and a lot of people lived there. We were only allowed upstaires if it was our turn and even then we were blindfolded until we got to the bedchambers. Sometimes the really sadistic perverts would make us keep the blindfolds on, if we didnt satisfy we didnt eat, if we did we got the person who didnt satisfies food. I didnt eat most of the time." **

** "Oh...thats horrible..." Lizzy said softly Emily sighed. "Forgive me for asking but, what if you got pregnant...what would happen?"**

** "They'd remove the child...and while theyre removing it, they take everything else out too like your uterus and such, while we're awake, only give us enough numbing stuff so we dont die from the pain"**

** "You've experienced this, havent you?"**

** "Yes. Eventually though, they started removing all that when you get to the mansion..." Emily said looking out the window and sighing. Lizzys been here for nearly two weeks, her family knows where she is, what happened and really, Emily was surprised no one came to get her. She didnt want to kick her out but she couldnt have her here any longer, she doesnt want to become friends with her, cant get attatched. Nina came in quietly**

** "Hello Mistress, bonding with our guest I see." She said and smiled a beautiful smile, making Emily want to puke. **

** "Hello Nina." She muttered ignoring the headache that had begun to slowly torture her. **

** "Mistress, are you hungry?" She asked Emily shook her head making Ninas smile disappear. "You havent eaten all day, your going to starve to death my lady"**

** "I've went longer without eating Nina. You know that"**

** "I do, but **_**then**_** you had no choice to starve, **_**now**_** you do and your choosing to, you can eat whatever you want yet you choose to eat nothing. It saddens me to watch you starve." Nina said and smiled again.**

** "Liar." **

** "You caught me, Lady Elizabeth it would be rude of me not to ask if youre hungry as well" **

** "I'm fine thank you." Lizzy said politely and Nina bowed before leaving the room just as quietly as she had entered. "Weird relationship you two have..."**

** "You have no idea." Emily muttered.**

** "Master." Sebastian said getting Ciels attention as he entered his study. **

** "What?" Ciel said looking up from the envelope he'd signed and put it in a pile of letters that needed to be sended out as soon as possible.**

** "I believe the Queen has asked for your assistance." He said handing Ciel an envelope, he took it and hesitantly tore it open. Its been awhile since she's given him a case...so long he'd begun to wonder if she'd forgotten about the guard dog. A small crash sounded from downstaires **_**damnit Mey-Rin.**_** he thought and glanced at Sebastian.**

** "Go." He said waving a hand dismissively. Sebastian left, closing the door gently on his way out. Ciel sighed and unfolded the letter, he reread it twice once he was finished the first time. She wanted him to find Amanda and Richard Foster who have been missing for ten years now and their daughter was just found...Emily, didnt he just have a meeting with her about this? She also wanted him to check out where Emily came from, See just how many of those **_**Programs**_** there were in London and find a way to shut them down. **_**Easier said than done your majesty. **_**He thought setting the letter down in the corner of his desk, he reached for the phone then decided not to call Emily right now. Ciel sighed for the thousandth time that freaking day and ran a hand through his hair, then he realized, Lizzy hasnt been bursting into his Manor like a runaway train for awhile. Thats not normal was she sick? He shrugged it off, if she were in any real danger he'd most likely know by now, Francis would be the one bursting into his manor like a runaway train if Lizzy went missing, either her or Edward...or both. If it were both that wouldnt be very pretty Add Paula it'd be crazy. **

** "Hm. Actually kind of miss her..." Ciel said half expecting her to burst through the door the minute the words left his mouth. She didnt, good thing to that would be creepy. He grabbed a letter from his stack of letters and tore it open. It was an invitation to someones wedding, really weird because he didnt know who the hell they were. It didnt matter he wouldnt go if he did know them, he threw it away. Sebastian returned right when he threw the invitation away.**

** "Did you even read it My lord?" he asked.**

** "I skimmed through it, anyways I need you to call Emily and tell her the Queen has asked me to find her parents and to look into where she came from. I'll need to know where it is and what went on behind those walls" Ciel said getting up and walking out of the room.**

** "Yes My lord." Sebastian said. **

** "So what'd Mey-Rin break this time?"**

** "It wasnt Mey-Rin, it was Finny, and he broke a vase when he tripped over Mey-Rin who tripped over her shoelace."**

** "Well. I have to say I'm a little shocked at this news. Now then go call Emily while I...I dont know...go walk around or something." Ciel said walking downstaires.**

** "Alright Master." Ciel really wasnt looking forward to this, helping her find her parents wasnt the bad part he didnt care about that, it was the figuring out what she went through that bothered him. She's obviously insane it must've been terrible where she was, again he felt slightly sympathetic but then just shrugged it off.**

**Authors note: Yaaaay! Hang in there kitties (I call everyone Kitty btw.) Shits about to hit the fan. In later chapters of course :) As always hoped you enjoyed and chapter five will be uploaded soon. Sorry about the nameless chapter I couldnt think of one :3 Reviews guys I'd love to know what you think so far. **


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter five: its all in the past**

** "Mistress, it apears Ciel would like to assist us, you'd think one would be happy." Nina said handing her a napkin so she could wipe the blood she just threw up, away. Emily sighed and then coughed, pressing the napkin to her mouth. **

** "Nina...I'm in pain right now, shut up." Emily snapped. She did smirking as she walked back to the corner of the room to pick up the mess Emily had made when she knocked the tray of food out of Ninas hands. Emily cleared her throat, coughing again only to then go into a full blown cough spell. **

** "Mistress, try to breathe." Nina said softly, rubbing her back gently reminding Emily of her mother. Thats one thing she didnt like, this demon was **_**not**_** her mother and she would not act as her mother. "Nina...stop..." She whispered and she obeyed.**

** Here they were again at the Phantomhive Manor. Ciel sighed setting his tea down and watched her closely as she ran the tip of her index finger around the rim of the cup. "Is something wrong?" he asked Emily shook her head.**

** "No, nothing. I say Ciel, your drawing room is quite gloomy." Emily said**

** "I didnt call you here to discuss my Decor."**

** "I apologize...what do you need to know?"**

** "Details, the location those things." he said and she bit her lip, she didnt like talking about it but, if he really needed to know then she needed to tell him.**

** "Details?" She questioned softly, staring into her half empty teacup, she knew what he meant she was just stalling. "As in, the treatment..."**

** "Yes it would be helpful." Ciel said, Emily glanced at Nina, who looked back giving her a tiny smile before looking away. She didnt start right away she waited awhile before speaking. She appreciated how patient the young earl was with her. She started from the beginning, what she could remember and went down to when she was twelve. Having to stop momentarily. **

** "At first it was just physical abuse, the younger girls were treated as servants, scrubbing blood out of bedsheets and off of walls, sometimes even burying a few bodies, if we didnt do a good job our hands were cut open and put in a large bucket of ice water and salt." she stopped setting her tea down before noticing her shaking hands, she clenched them into fists. **

** "Sometimes, if we did do a good job, the man incharge of the whole thing let us go outside but we werent allowed to try to escape or we'd be killed. they had a fence and we werent allowed anywhere near it, once this girl touched it and she was gunned down instantly, didnt even warn her they just pointed and shot. The...uh, Sexual abuse didnt start until we were of the age of ten." **

** "Go on." Ciel said softly. Emily sighed and wiped a tear away angrily, hating herself for shedding a tear.**

** "At first I didnt understand...I was only ten...They lined us up against a wall, in a room I had never been in, there were a hundred different girls, most I'd never seen before, some I had become close friends with. I, along with several others, didnt understand why we had been brought there. Then this guy came in, brown hair, green eyes. Whiskey on his breath, he pointed at me, next thing I know I'm being prepared for a **_**special**_** occasion." She didnt go on, she didnt want to but she had to. After awhile she finally did continue.**

** "He took me into a bedroom and...well I'm sure you know what happened when we got in there. He told me when he was finished that I was a woman now, he laughed as I wept. He told me he'd be gently, he was anything but gentle. Once when I was twelve this guy got so mad when he couldnt **_**perform**_** and he blamed me, beat me into a bloody pulp, it was so bad I couldnt moved for days and because I couldnt move, I couldnt satisfy any customers which resulted in another series of beatings. Then they found out I was pregnant so they tore the child from my body, while taking everything else with them so I couldnt get pregnant again. While I was awake they did this." She whispered the last part "Thats it, thats all I want to tell you, you can figure the rest out on your own, I dont want to say anymore."**

** "Alright." Ciel said blinking, as though he were surprised she had told him all that. He cleared his throat before speaking again.**

** "Now the location"**

** "Nina will tell you." Emily said glancing back at Nina. She nodded before telling both Ciel and Sebastian, who Emily had forgotten was even in the room.**

** "Did you get that Sebastian?" Ciel asked**

** "Yes Master" he replied **

** "Good. Emily, I have been informed Elizabeth has been staying with you, did she make it home safely?" **

** "No, she died on the way, it was tragic, simply tragic." She said sarcasticly making Ciel smile a tiny smile.**

** "Glad she's alright, you may go now." he said. Emily got up and walked out the door without even muttering a goodbye.**

** Emily sighed walking through the door, she threw her coat on the wrack, making Nina stop to straighten it. **_**Neat freak**_** she thought and then noticed the blood trailing up the staires. she followed it into Emilys parents bedroom, hesitantly she went inside and what she saw made her heart squeeze and her legs give out causing her to fall to her knee's, as she clutched her chest while it twisted in agony. She took a deep breath through her sobs and screamed.**

** "Nina!"**

**Authors Note: Uh-oh I wonder what happened, it must've been horrific for little Emily to react in such a way. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter six:**

** Within mere Seconds the demon had her by the forearm and wrenched her away from her parents bedroom, covering the young girls eyes. **

** "Mistress, dont look any longer. This is not for your eyes" For once she listened to Nina, forcing herself out of Ninas arms she went to the far wall, leaning on it not caring about the sudden down pour of tears as her forehead gently came into contact with the cold wall. "She's dead...Nina, she-She's dead." Emily heard the gentle click of the door but, Nina hadnt went inside she had stayed with her mistress awaiting further instruction. Instruction Emily could not give because she could no longer breathe as pain continued to shock her heart. **

** "Mistress, what will you have me do?" She asked gently "Shall I dispose of the body or would you like to leave it there?" **

** "How could you...be so damn Heartless!?" Emily hissed turning sharply. Nina sighed "My Lady from all the things I have seen, witnessed, the sight of a torn to shreds body doesnt even go in my top ten list. Now then Mistress, I will clean this mess up." Nina said and disappeared into the bedroom without another word. She slid down the wall into a sitting position, hugging her knee's to her chest. She felt nauseas now, just her luck. She needed to call someone, Scotland yard? **_**No dont be stupid Emily that'll just make it all worse. **_**Nina walked out of the room and knelt infront of her Mistress a tiny smile on her pretty face.**

** "I believe its obvious she was murdered." Nina said softly.**

** "No shit."**

** "My lady, what all did you see?" What all did she see? Everything.**

** "I first noticed the blood then saw her foot hanging off the edge of the bed, more blood, then I saw how her abdomen had been sliced open and stretched like someone put their hand up it, then her wrists had been slashed, thats all I saw...which was basicly everything." Emily said softly.**

** "Thats right, it appears she was alive while all of that was happening, she died minutes after."**

** "Who did this?"**

** "Thats one thing I cannot tell you." Nina said getting up and grabbing Emily, forcing her to her feet. "This isnt the first time this has happened, it seems nobles are being targetted all over London, including staff."**

** "Why isnt anyone doing anything about it like, I dont know, Ciel?!"**

** "Yet another question that will go unanswered, now you stay here for a little while, while I call the authorities before beginning to clean up that room." Nina said shoving Emily in her room and closing the door.**

** "Wait Nina!?" She protested and then sighed. After awhile Nina came back and got her out of her room.**

** "Nina, did she have any other family besides her husband?" Emily asked she asked because well, though she cared for Kianna, she never really knew a lot about her. She's known the young maid since she was a little girl but when her and her parents went missing Kianna worked somewhere else and then when Emily had suddenly turned up she came back. Now she was dead and Emily couldnt do a thing to change it, except make damn sure the person who did it suffers the same fate.**

** "No, she was all alone." Nina replied handing Emily her tea.**

** "Does Rick know?"**

** "Not yet I was just about to call him Mistress"**

** "Then go do it" Emily said "Now Nina." She snapped.**

** "Yes Mistress." Nina said and left the room without further instruction. Emily sighed her head hurt now and this tea was only making it worse so she set it back down on the table before curling up in a ball on the couch. She fell alseep without even meaning to and awoke to someone yelling as they barged through the door and yanked her off the couch.**

** "Whats happened!? How did this happen?!" Rick yelled his drunken inflamed eyes boring in hers and making her tremble, she hated those eyes...**

** "Nina!" She screamed and he was torn from her, Nina holding him up against the far wall by the throat.**

** "Do be gentle with my mistress, I wouldnt want to have to kill you." Nina warned throwing him down on the ground. He scrambled up **

** "How could you let this happen! She's dead! Our baby is dead!" he yelled. Nina knelt by Emily "Are you alright mistress?" she asked Emily nodded.**

** "This place was supposed to be a safe place and she was murdered! It should've been you"**

** "Ri-"**

** "It was supposed to be you!" he yelled and then just broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Emily sighed and sat down on the couch again, watching him, not knowing what to do. Hold him? No that would be weird plus she didnt like close contact let alone with a man. She hated it when men touched her, it scared her**

** "Elizabeth...Nice to see you again, I thought you were dead." Ciel said pushing a pen around on his desk with his finger. **

** "Are you bored? I've never seen you do that" Lizzy said following the pen with her eyes. Her hair was up today, in a tight pile atop her head. He sighed**

** "Very bored, I'm waiting for Sebastian to get back."**

** "Hmph, more work?" She asked Ciel nodded watching as she spun around in her chair "You Phantomhives are like workaholics, I think you need help. So loyal to your precious Queen." She said spinning and he could just see her falling off that chair so he reached out and stopped her.**

** "You're distracting the hell out of me, stop spinning please" she sighed**

** "Fine."**

** "Thank you" He said and Sebastian came in holding a large stack of paper. **_**Great **_**Ciel thought and took them.**

** "Hi Sebastian" Lizzy said **

** "Hello Lady Elizabeth" he replied before leaving the room. Ciel sighed flipping through pages.**

** "What are those?" Lizzy asked.**

** "Documents for my case."**

** "Does it involve Emilys parents?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Oh. Its sad isnt it I mean lets face they're obviously dead, I hate to say it but its the truth, that poor girl has been clinging to false hope for ten years just to get her heart broken." Lizzy said sadly.**

** "Yup." he said not paying attention anymore. He had to read through this and then tomorrow he had to go to the mansion Emily had been held in to gather more insight, and then he had to track down prisoners, if there were any still alive, and question them. This was going to be a long case and knowing his luck things will go terribly wrong.**

** "Lizzy this case will be rather difficult, I'd like to ask for your assistance." Ciel said and she blinked, eyes widened as she took in what he just said.**

** "Me?" She questioned he nodded.**

** "I'll be needing an extra hand in this, I dont know how much Emily will want to do in this case."**

** "You want **_**me**_** to help **_**you?**_**" she said "Are you sick?"**

** "No Lizzy...are you going to or not?" he asked getting slightly irritated. She thought about it for a little bit and then, slowly, nodded.**

** "What do you need me to do?"**

**Authors note: Well now Lizzys helping, yay. I think Ciels in for a little surprise.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter Seven**

** "I've found that there are several **_**organizations**_** being held within the country, all scattered about and well hidden. Since Nina killed all the people running the one you came out of I was unable to question anyone." Ciel said**

** "I told her to." Emily said softly **

** "Its fine, I'll be needing the names of any prisoner you can remember. That are alive." Ciel watched Emily fidget and tug at the hem of her glove, ripping a hole in the lace.**

** "I-I'm afraid I cant help you with that."**

** "Why not?"**

** "Because, I didnt learn names, the only people who's names I happen to know are dead. I'm sorry I cant be more help" She said glancing at Nina, who stood by the door watching quietly occasionally glancing at Sebastian, who glanced back. Tension hung in the room like a cloud before a storm. It wasnt hard to tell the two demons disliked eachother. Ciel sighed and decided to move on, it didnt matter anyways, when he goes to one of the mansions that needed to be shut down he could question the prisoners there.**

** "Emily, I have been told to go around the coutry and shut down the human trafficking going on in these mansions and I would like to know if you'll assist me, maybe you'll even find your parents" he said getting her attention and watching her run her finger along the rim of her teacup. She glanced at Nina again, something she did often, and the demon gave her a small smile.**

** "Well Mistress, I cant decide for you; this is your decision" Nina said and Emily turned her attention back to Ciel. She bit her lip before speaking**

** "They cant take me back..." She didnt phrase it as a question but Ciel shook his head anyways. "No, they cant and I doubt Nina would allow it" He said noticing how tightly she was gripping her cup, knuckles turning white. **

** "You cant take me back...please dont take me back" She said eyes widening when she snapped the handle off the cup. **

** "I'm sorry..." She whispered setting the now broken cup on the table, tears forming, one slipped but, there was something strange about it. The tear looked bloody, **_**Bloody?**_** he questioned. **

** "Its fine its just a cup." Ciel said watching Nina get a worried look in her eyes as she crouched next to Emily who was now holding her head and wincing. "Nina..." Emily said, she said it not as though she were about to give an order, she said it in a way that sounded like a cry for help. She stopped holding her head and looked around before screaming. Ciel jumped slightly because the scremaing was very unexpected.**

** "Mistress, what is it?" Nina asked. Emily buried her face in her hands and bit her lip to stop screaming. "Fire!" she hissed Ciel looked back at Sebastian who seemed just as puzzled at this outburst**

** "Hallucination Mistress, there is no fire." Nina said gently before glancing over at Ciel "She's sick, a side effect from the drugs they crammed down her throat" Nina said quickly before turning back to her mistress who seemed to only be getting worse. **

** "Well what do you suggest in a situation like this?" Ciel asked**

** "Nothing will help, you just have to ride it out, my apologies had I known this was going to happen I wouldve urged my Mistress to cancel." **

** "Its fine. You can go if you'd like to take her home" she nodded before picking Emily up gently, making Emily scream, and leaving the room in a blur.**

** "Well that was unexpected, dont you think My lord?" Sebastian asked suddenly making himself evident in the room.**

** "You've been awfully quiet during this, Nothing to say?"**

** "No Master" Sebastian said **

** "Hm. Clean this place up Sebastian, I'll be in my study" Ciel said leaving the room. **

** Emily sighed watching as Nina opened the door to let the person knocking in. She couldnt see who it was because Nina was in her way, then she moved and saw it was just Elizabeth. **

** "Hello Nina." Lizzy said greeting her with a smile Nina smiled back as she stepped aside, allowing Elizabeth entrance.**

** "Hello Lizzy, what brings you here?" Emily asked sitting up on the couch Lizzy sat next to her.**

** "Ciel told me what happened today at the meeting, I thought I'd come see how you were doing now." **

** "I'm better now, the hallucinations stopped but I still have a massive headache."**

** "Oh, Do you think theres something wrong with Ciel?" she asked Suddenly making both Emily and Nina look at her with a puzzled look. "He just seems so distant"**

** "I thought he was always like that" Emily said nonchalantly **

** "Well he's always been distant but, I dont know maybe its my imagination"**

** "Well...his contract is ending soon isnt it?"**

** "Contract?" Lizzy asked **

** "Yeah, you know Contract, demon, sou- oh..." Emily said glancing at Nina, who wasnt there anymore. **

** "What are you talking about? Do you know something I dont!?" She asked **

** "No..."**

** "You do! What do you know please tell me!"**

** "I-I dont think thats a very good idea..." Elizabeth grabbed ahold of Emilys shoulders making her flinch.**

** "What do you know about Ciel?" Elizabeth asked again firmly, determined to get an answer. Emily sighed not wanting to give in because then Ciel may not help her get what she needed, he'd be angry she told his betrothed about the demon and the contract. It was information she wasnt supposed to give out, not to someone who may be stupid enough to try and do something about it.**

** "Emily, Please!" **

** "Ok! Just stop yelling" She said holding her head before going into the topic that would most likely destroy Lizzy and Ciels engagement all because Emily didnt know how to keep her mouth shut.**

**Authors note: Aaaaw Shit! Thts all I have to say. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight.**

** Ciel sighed and took a sip of his tea before returning to his paperwork. Emily called earlier but all she said was sorry. **_**What was that all about? **_**he thought, then his door burst open and in came Lizzy, looking extremely angry but also sad.**

** "Elizabeth? What are you doing here?" he asked as she crossed the room and slammed her hands down on his desk, leaning in close to his face making him lean back in his chair. "Hello and to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked sarcasticly.**

** "Take your eyepatch off." She said through clenched teeth**

** "Why?" **

** "Take it off"**

** "No. Not until you tell me what this is all a-" He didnt get to finish because she reached over and tore the eyepatch off of his eye, his hand instantly covered it so she didnt see the mark of his contract branning his eye. **

** "Damnit Ciel I want to see it!" She hissed **

** "See what?" he asked watching as Sebastian came into the room quietly, watching Elizabeth carefully.**

** "Lizzy, whats this all about?" she glanced at Sebastian.**

** "Sebastian, I need to talk to Ciel...**_**alone**_**" Lizzy said adding extra emphasis on the word alone. "Please" Sebastian didnt move, she wasnt his master he didnt have to take orders from her.**

** "Sebastian, go." Ciel instructed, the demon hesitated then quietly left the room. Ciel looked at Lizzy again whose face had turned to stone, it showed no emotion, she was wearing a mask.**

** "Please...Let me see the mark that demon placed on you so I can see its not there and feel better." **_**How the hell did she find out?**_** Ciel thought and then realized maybe this was why Emily called, said she was sorry, and then hung up. He'll deal with her later right now he had to confirm Elizabeths fear and make her feel terrible instead of better because that mark, that mark she longed not to be evident on his eye, was there.**

** "Lizzy, you have to undersand why I did it." Ciel said softly as he moved his hand and opened his eye, revealing the mark that glowed slightly. He wasnt used to seeing out of both eyes so it took awhile to adjust. Lizzys face turned ashen and showed only one emotion, complete and utter despair her eyes flooded but, her tears didnt fall, she covered her mouth, and backed away before her legs completely gave way and she fell to the well carpeted floor.**

** "No..." She sobbed "No...You cant leave me"**

** "Lizzy...Allow me to explain"**

** "No! I dont want to hear it! I dont want to know why you did this, I-I...dont want to understand it." She screamed getting up off the floor and heading for the door.**

** "Lizzy wait!" he yelled getting up and following her, grabbing her wrist as she reached for the doorknob. **

** "Ciel...How long were you going to wait to tell me this?" she asked **

** "I wasnt going to tell you because, I was afraid if you knew the truth you'd react like this...I was right." **

** "How am I supposed to react when my future husband tells me he's dead?"**

** "I'm not dead Lizzy." He said softly **

** "You might as well be!" She hissed trying to leave but Ciel still had a strong grip on her wrist, he pulled her back and without thinking, without hesitation, he kissed her.**

**Authors note: Sorry this chapter was really short, the next one will be longer I promise. Well as always I hope you enjoyed... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter nine**

** Ciel pulled away to look at her, **_**atleast he made her tears vanish**_**, he thought but, there was still a hint of saddness and anger in her emerald eyes. **

** "I have to go." Lizzy whispered pulling her wrist out of Ciels grip, eyes flooding again, she left closing the door with a soft click. **

** "Damnit" He said then walked over to where Lizzy had thrown his eyepatch, retrieving it off the floor. **

** "Well Master, it appears our little secret is out." Sebastian said walking in holding a tray of tea. "What shall we do about this?" He asked **

** "Theres nothing we can do, Sebastian." Ciel said "Well there is one thing"**

** "And that is?" **

** "Take me to Miss Fosters Manor, I have a few things to say to her."**

** "Yes My lord."**

** Emily sighed as she tugged and the hem of her glove, she felt pretty terrible and stupid for thinking Elizabeth actually knew about the contract, Emily shouldve known she didnt with the way she talked about their future, like they were going to have one. She sighed again making Nina laugh, a beautiful sound.  
"Mistress, are you bored?" She asked**

** "No, I feel guilty"**

** "Guilty? and what did you do to make yourself feel such an emotion? Is it about what you had to tell Lady Elizabeth?" Nina asked**

** "Yes, I just...I thought she knew."**

** "Well regardless of the fact that you told her, she was going to find out eventually."**

** "Yeah I guess but, she looked so freaking sad"**

** "Aw Mistress, have you bonded with Lady Elizabeth?" **

** "I didnt mean to" Nina smiled and patted Emily on the head gently.**

** "Aw You made a friend! I'm happy for you." she said.**

** "Shut up" Emily snapped "Go make me some tea" Someone knocked on the door and instead of doing what Emily had asked, Nina answered it. She didnt say who it was, just kind of smiled.**

** "Why hello Lord Phantomhive, we werent expecting you." Nina said **

** "May my Butler and I come in?" Ciel asked **

** "Oh? what for?" Nina asked glancing at Emily who nodded granting Nina permission to let them in she stepped aside.**

** "I was just about to make some tea, would you care for some?" Nina asked, never loosing her smile**

** "No, thank you, this wont take long. Sebastian why dont you go help Nina in the kitchen" Ciel said Sebastian followed Nina into the kitchen and Ciel sat on the couch next to Emily.**

** "You told Elizabeth" He said "Thank you" that surpised Emily.**

** "Wait...what?" She asked, she was expecting to get yelled at or something not a freaking thank you.**

** "You told Elizabeth and saved me the trouble of having to tell her myself, so for that, I thank you. Now I do want to know how you got on the subject of my contract."**

** "Well she was telling me about how distant you've become and I said your contract was ending soon because I thought she knew, it was stupid of me to think she did know of such a thing. I apologize if this ruined your engagement"**

** "It didnt...atleast I think it didnt." Ciel said **

** "How'd she take it?" Emily asked, it was a stupid question, she knew how she took it she took it horribly, just how any other person would have.**

** "Not good. So, since she knows of my contract, she must know of yours."**

** "She does, she didnt take it so hard though, I think because she doesnt know me well enough or because she knows I dont want to live. Thats why I'm doing this I want my parents found, I want to know that they are safe before I can die." Emily said.**

** "And if they are dead?"**

** "I still die."**

** Elizabeth ran up the drive, wiping her tears, her anger gone now, the saddness was receeding, and now she was just exstatic because of what just happened. She wanted to tell Paula and her mother! They'd both sworn up and down Ciel would never show her much affection, not because he was a bad man, but because he was too emotionally scarred by his parents death. She ran inside.**

** "Mother! Paula!" She squealed and tripped over something, falling in a large pool of something warm she looked down to see that she was covered in a dark liquid that could only be blood, trembling she allowed her gaze to travel to the thing she tripped on and when she saw what it was she couldnt breathe.**

** "No!" Elizabeth screamed then she was able to see the damage. Through a cloud of tears she saw everything, she tripped over Edward, on the stairecase laid her mother, and her father, he was lying at the end of the staires. All shot multiple times, all dead. Elizabeth couldnt breathe as she looked at the wall, there written in what was obviously blood, it said: "You shouldve been home." **

** "Oh god...oh god..." She sobbed and fell back into the pool of blood sobbing and trembling, unable to breathe. Then Lizzy realized something, she didnt see Paula in this room. **_**Dont get your hopes up Lizzy she's most likely dead**_**. Lizzy thought. After awhile of just laying there trembling and sobbing, she fell asleep, in her brothers cold blood. It was so cold, his blood was so cold...no indictation of life, his soul no longer there, it had moved on so very long ago, soon very soon her Ciel, would no longer be here as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Ciel knew he should probably give her some space, but he couldnt get her off his mind, she was in his head every minute and it bugged the hell out of him. He'd never felt this way about anyone, what was he feeling?**

** "Master, you seem distracted" Sebastian said cutting a slice of cake and placing it on his desk before turning back to the cart to pour his tea. "Is it about Lady Elizabeth?" he asked **

** "She wont pick up." Ciel said "Actually no one will, no one is answering the phone which is odd, someone has to be home."**

** "Perhaps they went on another trip My lord"**

** "I think they wouldve said something had they done that"**

** "Lady Elizabeth was quite angry with you, maybe she chose not to tell you." Sebastian suggested making Ciel wonder if that was true, but then Paula would still be there, someone had to take care of the mansion while they were gone. Something didnt seem right about this.**

** "Sebastian, take me Elizabeths manor theres something troubling about this whole thing."**

** "Aw, Master you're just inlove." Sebastian said smirking. **

** "Shut up!" he snapped **

** "Theres nothing wrong with being inlove, it happens to everyone sometime in their life."**

** "Shut up and go prepare a carriage already" he said glaring at the demon as he left and sighing when he heard the soft click of the door. Was it love he was feeling? it couldnt be, he couldnt feel this way now not when he's getting so close to finding out who killed his parents and ending the long contract with Sebastian. Why did he just start having these feelings now? He sighed again, something terrible is going to happen soon and instead of just effecting him it will effect everyone.**

** The carriage stopped infront of Lizzys mansion and Ciel noticed that the door was wide open. He jumped out and glanced at Sebastian.**

** "Be ready" Ciel said as he entered her mansion, instantly he saw the blood on the walls and followed a trail of it to a pool and then Edwards dead corpse.**

** "Its...Edward" Ciel said surprised and then he saw Lizzy, lying in a pool of blood beside her brother.**

** "Elizabeth!" He yelled and saw her open her eyes, startled. He rushed to her side "Lizzy, what happened?" he asked she sat up, saw Edward and began to cry, Ciel didnt know what to do. **

** "Lizzy...I-"**

** "I came home and everyone was dead! Everyone..." she sobbed as she covered her face with her hands, smearing blood on her cheeks. "I'm all alone now Ciel..." she said he didnt know what else to do, he'd really never been good at comforting her but right now she needed it more than ever and he was clueless as to what to do. He hesitantly put his arms around her, she tensed and then relaxed.**

** "I'm sorry Lizzy..." he said glancing at Sebastian, who smirked like he wanted to say something but used restraint. She pushed him back and squirmed out of his arms. Eyes suddenly wide and bewildered, as she started to trembling and tears flooded her eyes again.**

** "Lizzy?" Ciel questioned as she stood up. **

** "Paula!" She screamed and ran screaming her maids name. Ciel followed and so did Sebastian. They turned when they heard small whimpers come from the kitchen.**

** "Paula!" Lizzy screamed again running in the kitchen, Ciel followed, along with Sebastian. Paula was alive but she wasnt dressed, only in an apron, there was bruising to her thighs and forearms she was tied to a chair and gagged.**

** "Paula!" Lizzy exclaimed pulling the gag out of her mouth, Paula instantly started to sob. Lizzy untied her "Paula, thank goodness youre still here!"**

** "Sebastian, cover her." Ciel ordered Sebastian took off his long black coat And wrapped it around Paula. She gave Sebastian a tiny smile "Thank you, Sebastian" she said softly wiping her tears. **

** "Sebastian, call the authorities, I want these bodies out of here." Ciel said low so Sebastian was the only one who heard him before turning to Lizzy, who had a blank look on her face and a sad look in her eyes.**

** "Lizzy, Paula, I believe it would be best if you stay at my Manor until we get this sorted out. That way if whoever did this comes back you two wont be harmed." Ciel said and Paula nodded as Lizzy linked her arm with hers, tears falling silently down her face. He felt sorry for her, she didnt deserve this.**

** "Nina, if my parents are dead, what will happen?" Emily asked, curious as Nina turned; a dark look on her face. **

** "The contract will end but, I will not get your soul" Nina said surprising the hell out of Emily.**

** "What why!?" She asked**

** "Mistress, when you formed the contract with me your exact words were: 'Find my parents **_**alive' **_**and if they are dead, the contract becomes invalid meaning I do not get your decident soul."**

** "But the contract still ended, I dont understand." Emily said **

** "My Lady, perhaps you shouldnt have been so specific while forming the contract. Its too late now, should they be dead I will have to leave you and you will live a long happy life."**

** "I dont want to live Nina!" She growled.**

** "Then after I leave, kill yourself" Nina said smiling at her mistress, who's eyes flooded no matter how much of a fight she put in not letting that happen.**

** "I cant."**

** "Why not?" Nina asked, a curious look in her crimson eyes.**

** "I-I cant do it myself."**

**A/N: *Sigh* Poor Lizzy. Anyways reviews guys, they would be much appreciated. ^-^**


End file.
